Fake Amnesiac
by PixelGMS
Summary: This story is about Shinichi faking amnesia because he didn't think anyone would believe he was Shinichi, no matter how smart he was… at least not without a decent amount of time chinking away at their sanity. Discontinued, Free to Adopt
1. Ch 1 Fake Amnesiac

I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. Everything is owned by DC (Detective Conan) or MK (Magic Kaito) except the short stories themselves. Feel free to make Fan Fics based off mine, just make sure to put somewhere that it is based off my story and put a hyperlink for my story in yours.

This story is about Shinichi faking amnesia because he didn't think anyone would believe he was Shinichi (As he shrunk) no matter how smart he was… at least not without a decent amount of time chinking away at their sanity. I'm going to try to keep most of the cases different than that of the original story, but the first chapter's case is based heavily on the original story.

Shinichi woke up, and immediately noticed his baggy clothing. Remembering what had happened he looked in the reflection on the still water nearby. He had shrunk! _I need to go to Agasa-Hakase's and get his help! Wait… no one would believe I was me… I have a better idea, I'll sneak into my house, replace my teenage clothing with my child clothing, and feign amnesia!_

After sneaking into his house (Hiding when he heard Agasa's house explode) he replaced his teenage clothing with his child clothing. He took an old pair of his father's glasses from his desk. It wasn't prescription, it just worked like ordinary magnifying glasses.

To complete the image Shinichi took a spare pair of scissors with him and snuck out of the house. Hiding in an alley he dirtied himself up and stabbed himself in the shoulder. _No one would suspect a thing if I just up and collapsed somewhere if I look like this, heh._ He threw the scissors into a nearby river after cleaning off the fingerprints.

He started running along through areas he knew well, a friend in his soccer team, another friend in the soccer team, and when he was running past Ran's house he collapsed and blacked out.

 _Not 5 minutes later…_

When Ran was looking desperately for her friend who she was having a date with, she walked by her house, but she didn't see her friend, nor did she see her father, she say a dirty kid with blood flowing from a wound.

After a half a second of being shocked, she ran to the kid, picked him up, went into her house, and yelled, "Otosan, there was a heavily bleeding kid outside our house, I'm bringing him inside for first-aid, call the ambulance!"

Shocked, her father did what her daughter asked of him. A couple minutes later the child woke up. Ran said to the child, "You were bloodied up on the street, but you're okay now, can you tell me who you are and what happened to you?"

"... I don't… I don't know... I don't know who I am…" The miniature detective lied, "I d-don't know what happened to me either. All I remember is that I woke up bleeding, I was stark naked but there was a pile of clothing next to me, what I'm wearing now, and in my hands I was tightly holding onto the glasses I'm wearing now, but I can see fine without them. Also next to me were two books, one was written by an Arthur Conan Doyle, and another by an Edogawa Rampo. I suppose you can call my Conan Edogawa." The child smiled weakly at his last comment.

The young woman who had just heard this yelled to her father, "Otosan… I think he has amnesia!"

"A-amnesia?" The father asked, bewildered. What happened to this kid to be both bloodied and dirtied, to have been sweating so much, and to have gotten amnesia?

"Well, Conan Edogawa-kun, my name is Ran Mouri, and this is my father Kogoro Mouri. It's nice to meat you." The young teen gave the child a sad smile.

 _At the hospital…_

"Excuse me Mouri-sama, could you and your daughter please come in so we can talk about this 'Conan Edogawa' you found?" A doctor named Tomoaki Araide asked.

"Y-yes." They answered.

"First, the kid has Retrograde Amnesia caused by mental trauma. He has lost all his long term memories but he can retain new ones. I would say it would be best to bring him to places he has been before… but…" Doctor Araide started.

"Well, spit it out." The old man going by Mouri-san said coldly.

"Well, I've checked everywhere but this kid doesn't exist. I checked a list of people with his _very_ rare blood type, a list of everyone under ten who have gone missing, and a list of everyone under ten who is suspected dead. Nothing. Nata. I can't do much about his amnesia if I don't know anything about the kid. More important, as we don't know who his parents are, unless you would like to take custody of the child I'd have to bring him to an orphanage… but he seems less than enthusiastic about the idea. Of course it would just be until we find out who his parents are, but it isn't unlikely that the reason he has amnesia is that he saw his parents killed in front of his eyes, in which case I'd have to ask you to permanently adopt him."

"Pffhh, no way am I taking in another kid, I already have one to worry about." The old man laughed.

"Oh? Who said you had a choice? We're taking him in!" Ran exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh bother…" The father moaned to himself.

 _When Conan woke up again…_

"Conan Edogawa-kun? Are you alright?" Ran asked.

"Heh? Who were you again?" He yawned.

"I'm Ran, my father is adopting you, so I'm your new Onesan. He is your new Otosan," She informed the child, finishing the statement while pointing at her father.

"O-okay." The pseudo-child said agreeably.

 _Later when Conan-kun is all better (Physically), back at their father's house._

"I-I got a case!" Conan's new 'father' yelled.

"Case? I thought Otosan's job was just sitting around listening to horse races." Conan asked his 'Onesan'.

"No silly, he is a detective." 'Onesan' laughed.

"That sounds cool! Can I come?" Conan said childishly.

"Sure! Right Otosan?" Ran said threateningly.

"S-sure, just don't get in the way." Their father said nervously.

 _At the site of the case_

"Sorry about bringing the children, I didn't really have a choice. So what is this case about?"

"A kidnapping! My daughter was kidnapped!" The rich old man explained. He told them about how the kidnapper had climbed over the fence.

While this was happening Ran saw her new younger brother impressively play with a soccer ball. This made Ran think, " _Aww, he looks so much like Shinichi, those soccer moves could probably obliterate people even older than his age group. Wait… that isn't LIKE Shinichi, it is exactly like Shinichi when he is trying to think… and I haven't seen or heard from Shinichi in weeks… not since the day Conan came… no, baka, Conan is only a kid, he couldn't be Shinichi!"_

Conan then stopped and walked around until a dark jumped at him, but Conan immediately convinced the dog that he was a friend.

"Conan-kun! Are you alright?" Ran asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Conan said.

"You sure have great instincts…" Ran commented, then thought to herself, " _Just like Shinichi… no, impossible, they can't be the same person."_

"You're lucky, boy!" The client commented.

"But surely this nice dog doesn't act like that to every stranger he meets?" Conan commented innocently.

"That's it! If the dog didn't know the kidnapped, when he climbed over the fence he would have been barked at at the very least, but the dog was completely silent. That means that only you, Butler-san, could be the culprit!"

"B-but why?" The client asked.

"Master, please forgive me. She thought that if she charged a large enough ransom, your company would be forced to close temporarily and that she would be able to spend time with you more, so she asked for my help and I cooperated! She isn't that far away from here." The butler apologized. As he said this the master's phone rang.

"Who is this?" The client asked angrily.

"The kidnapper. I want my ransom now. Put it under a bench in Beika City Park, here I'll let you hear your daughter's voice to prove it." The kidnapper promised.

"Father! I'm in a school and I can see a smokestack outside! Please help m-!" She said before she was muffled.

"That's it, now do what I say!" The kidnapper yelled, cursing.

"Ugh, we won't be able to narrow it down enough with just that!" Otosan cursed to himself.

Conan took a map of Beika out from 'Otosan's' back pocket and looked over it.

"What are you doing Conan-kun?" Ran asked innocently.

Feigning pain in his head, Conan said, "I j-just thought that since the original hiding place was close by he couldn't have gone far. That narrows it down to five places that might have views of smoke stacks…" After finishing his small deduction he jumped on the back of the dog and had it go to the first location.

"Follow that dog!" Otosan yelled, getting into his car.

 _When he found the hideout._

He quietly open the door, and ordered the dog to attack the kidnapper. While doing so Conan went to the daughter and untied her. She asked, "Thanks a lot! Who are you?"

"I-I don't remember for sure, but I think I was a detective." Conan lied, he couldn't act certain about anything if he wanted to keep his act straight.

"Tantei-san! Look behind you!" The girl screamed.

"One more corpse won't be too much of a problem, I'll get my money either way!" The kidnapper laughed.

Conan kicked a rock at him, but he dodged. _Damn my childish strength._

"Goodnight… forever Tantei-kun" The kidnapped laughed.

"More accurately you should say that about yourself. It looks like you're about to get quite the beating." Conan said matter-of-factly when he saw his 'onechan' coming up from behind.

"Ruuuuuuuuhhhh!" Ran roared.

Conan feigned keeling over because of an intense migraine. He muttered just loud enough for Ran to hear, "Such… nostalgia."

 _After the police and ambulance arrived…_

"Wow Mouri-kun! You actually solved a case for once!" Megure-keibu, who was both his real Otosan's, and his new Otosan's police friend, said. At the moment it seemed he was off duty and just came to cheer his friend on.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" He laughed, "Wait- I didn't even do anything, it was my daughter and that amnesiac brat…" he said to himself.

"What was that Mouri-kun?" His friend asked.

"N-nothing!" He said.

As they left the little girl said, "Thank you Fighter Girl! Thank you Wasureppoi-Tantei!"

Everyone besides Conan and Ran looked at the girl blankly. Those who didn't understand laughed thinking that she was referring to Mouri.

 _Next case_

 _Agasa and the Detective Boys_

 _How will Conan and the Detective Boys end up with Agasa-Hakase?_

 _Will Agasa-Hakase get suspicious?_

 _Find out next time..._


	2. Ch 2 Agasa and the Detective Boys

_Agasa and the Detective Boys_

 _After Conan's first day of first grade…_

"Hey, Conan-kun, how about you walk home with us. You're the first new kid in a while, you must be kind of lonely!" A young girl wearing a red shirt and headband offered.

"Oh, sorry, I'm kind of busy!" Conan lied, and thought, " _I'd sooner tell 'Otosan' my real identity than walk home with little kids if I don't have to."_

"Oh, so new kid things he's too good for us then?" A bulky kid with a cone shaped head and a huge green shirt yelled loudly, "Better get out the snob pounder!"

"Oh sure Genta, he'd really like us then, besides, the guy has amnesia, who knows what a pound on the head from you could do to him?" A slim child in a blue sweater scolded knowledgeably.

"Do I need to get out the geek pounder too?" The kid named Genta asked harshly.

" _Guess I don't have much choice…"_ Conan thought to himself, "Fine, whatever." He agreed without even trying to act childlike.

"Yay!" The girl said happily.

 _On the way home Conan and co. heard a nearby scream…_

"Stay here, I'll go check it out," Conan ordered Genta, and the two kids he now knew as Ayumi-chan and Mitsuhiko.

When he reached the alley with the body tucked inside he saw Agasa-Hakase in his yellow beetle right next to it. Conan yelled, "Call a Hospital and the police! You're dressed like a doctor, am I right to assume you have medical knowledge?"

"Y-yeah, a little." The professor said, shocked that a young child was handling it better than him, someone who was close friends with multiple detectives and had therefore seen multiple corpses in the past.

Conan ran to the body and checked the pulse, "No good, she has no pulse. Don't bother calling a hospital. "

"S-should I check to be safe? I mean, you're only a kid. You could have done it improperly." The doctor said.

"No, I can only assume if you come any closer you'll become the prime suspect. Genta! Ayumi-chan! Mitsuhiko! Check for short people within 350 or so meters from here, the wound looks fresh and it is low on the body, the victim seems to usually stand up straight (Rather than bent), and because she is tall, it would be awkward for anyone who wasn't short to stab her like this!" Conan ordered, completing his act by grabbing his head and 'tripping' over to the close by wall.

"A-are you okay boy?" Agasa asked, stunned and worried at the same time.

"I-it's fine, just my amnesia, when I do things like this I fill up overwhelmingly with nostalgia. Have you called the police?" Conan asked.

"A-ahh, no, I'll do that now." He said, dialing his phone. When someone picked up his phone he said, "Excuse me? There is a corpse. How do I know he is dead? Well, after I screamed a little kid with amnesia ran over to the body and checked the pulse. No, I didn't let the kid do it, I was too stunned to move! Anyways, he also said that it looked like the wound is fresh, which with my limited medical knowledge seems to be true," He said using his nearby camera to zoom in onto the corpse, "The kid claimed that it was probably a short person within 350 kilometers due to the fresh wound and the fact that the wound was on the lower portion of the tall woman. Right now he is indicating that the culprit will probably have gotten to nearly 500 km by the time you get here."

Conan got out a handkerchief and reached into the woman's pocket. He said, "It seems her name is Yukiko Tanaka, she is a university student, or I should say was, no money was taken so it isn't likely that it is a robbery," He then took out her phone, "By looking at her contacts it looked like she has a boyfriend, a couple female friends, her two parents, 2 grandparents, and a doctor. Judging by the pictures she has on her phone she also has another male friend and another pair of grandparents, but they seem to be dead..." He said all this quietly, pretending to wince, just loud enough for the old man to hear.

"Are you sure you're okay kiddo (Japanese for kid)?"

"Hai (Okay or yes), I'm fine Ishi (Japanese for Doctor)."

"Hai, then I won't call a doctor. Would you like an advil?" Agasa-Hakase asked.

"Normally I wouldn't take pills from strangers, but I feel that I can trust you." Conan said.

"Hmm? Really." Agasa answered. He was getting a weird feeling from the kid. It was only reinforced when Conan took off his glasses to get a better look at the corpse, "You look… familiar…"

"Hmm? Do I? Does that mean you know who I am?" Conan said excitedly.

"No, I don't think so. Sorry."

Conan then mumbled something about getting his hopes up and went back to the corpse. The corpse had been stabbed in the abdomen. Agasa marveled as the boy sniffed the woman's breath and muttered, "Chloroform, likely in spray form."

 _When the police came…_

"So, Agasa-san, this is how you found the body?" Megure-Keibu asked.

"H-hai." Agasa answered.

"So, where is this little boy who started investigating the body?" Megure-Keibu asked.

"Ahh, he is right there." Agasa-san pointed to the side of the car.

"Little kid, from now on if you find a body, please, do not investigate it. That is the job of the police." Megure-Keibu scolded the child.

"I guarantee everything I discovered was correct though. The culprit was a short person. The victim was tall and stood up straight. She was stabbed in the abdomen. The culprit sprayed chloroform at the victim so she would fall asleep and bleed to death. The motive was not robbery as no money was taken, the victim's name was Yukiko Tanaka and the culprit is one of her contacts. Also, from the bleeding I can tell that the victim didn't die that long ago and the culprit is within a couple hundred meters from here." The amnesiac child glared at the police inspector.

"Hahaha, definitely." Megure-Keibu laughed.

"He's right." A forensics officer named Tome said.

"HEH? THE LITTLE KID WAS RIGHT?" Megure-Keibu screamed, then asked, "Little kid, how did you know all that?"

"You know it's rude to ask how an amnesiac knows something, right?" The kid glared at the inspector.

"Ahh… amnesiac… oh… YOU'RE THAT KID MOURI-KUN ADOPTED!" The Inspector yelled, suddenly recognizing the kid.

"Yeah, and now I think it would probably be in your best interest to send some police officers to collect the suspects within 500 meters of here, 750 to be safe." Conan sighed.

"H-hai." The officer said, feeling defeated. He ordered the officers to check for people related to the victim within 750m from here, it is likely they're walking at a slow pace to keep inconspicuous. (It has been less than 15 minutes since the death of the victim, and going at at most 3 kmph would mean at most 750m from there.)

 _A little while later…_

As the suspects came, Megure-Keibu said to his subordinate, "Heh, bet you he can't figure out who the culprit is."

"Heh? No way, he is only a kid!" A youthful, dark skinned, energetic officer said.

"Of course I know who the culprit is! For someone so low to the ground it is obvious. The murder weapon is literally in stuck inside their sock." Conan glared at the two police officers.

"Y'know, Keibu, I changed my mind, I'll take that bet." The subordinate said.

"How much Takagi-kun?"

"10,000 yen (Approx $100)?" Takagi-keiji asked.

"Sure. Hahaha"

Takagi-keiji looked at each of their socks and found the murder weapon. He snickered, "Megure-Keibu, you owe me 10,000 yen!"

Takagi-Keiji then went ahead and arrested the culprit. Then asked, "Where is the chloroform bottle kid?"

"Probably in that trash bin, since he had gloves on it wouldn't have really helped him much to dispose of it in a more secluded area." Conan explained, Takagi-keiji was shocked to find that the kid was correct.

"Oi, oi, the media is going to have a field day over this. _Police get defeated by kid who doesn't even know his own name._ " Megure quoted.

"Actually, about that, I'd prefer if the media didn't know about this. Think about it, if you had amnesia and you got your memories back, how would you feel if you were suddenly famous?" Conan requested.

"Hai, I guess that would be for the best." Megure-Keibu said, then thought to himself, " _For both you and the police in Division 1."_

"Doctor Agasa could I ask you a favor?" Conan asked after the police left.

"Sure boy, what do you need Ritoru Tantei (Little Detective)?" Agasa asked.

"Uhm. My friends are still looking for the suspects, could you help me find them all?" Conan asked.

"Sure. Would you like to come to my place afterwards?" Agasa-Hakase asked.

"Hai!" Conan yelled excitedly.

 _Agasa's House…_

"Wow, Conan-kun, you solved a murder all by yourself?" Mitsuhiko gawked.

"Yeah, it was easy. The police could have solved it if they tried. Oh yeah, I'd prefer if you didn't tell people about this, I wouldn't want to find out I'd become famous after I got my memories back." Conan requested.

"Hai!" The three children agreed.

"So, boy, could you tell me the little you know about yourself?" Agasa requested curiously when the other three kids started talking among themselves.

"Sure, I remember waking up with a migraine and bleeding heavily from my elbow, I was naked but I saw a pile of clothing so I put them on, I also found this pair of glasses, though I don't need them. The only reason I wear them is because they feel special/familiar to me. Well, when I woke up again I was in someone's house, I obviously didn't know them as I had amnesia. The Onesan that found me is named Ran and her father is named Mouri Kogoro. They ended up adopting me because the doctor couldn't find any files on me. I came up with the name Conan Edogawa because I first woke up next to a book by Arthur Conan Doyle and another book by Edgar Allen Poe or Edogawa Ranpo (Japanese Translation). The only other things I know about myself is that I get nostalgic near crime scenes and while playing soccer." Conan explained.

"Oh, you live with Ran-kun?" Agasa asked, this was just getting more and more suspicious, he'd need to look into this.

"You know Onesan?" Conan asked innocently.

"Hai, she is the girlfriend of my neighbor." Agasa said, noticing that the child reacted just like he thought he would, like Shinichi Kudo would've. He looked away and towards the floor. He thought, " _How curious? Is he Shinichi? I don't think it is possible but it could perhaps. I'll need to look into this. And if he is Shinichi, does he really have amnesia?"_

" _Those acting classes were helpful and all, but I wish I'd taken more of them. Wait… is Agasa-Hakase starting to suspect me? I hope so."_ Conan thought to himself while looking away from Agasa-Hakase.

"Nani? Kamen Yaiba is on! Hurry, go over to the TV!" Amy yelled as the three children ran over to the tv.

Conan asked, "Dokuta Agasa (Doctor Agasa), what is 'Kamen Yaiba?'"

"It is a children's anime. Would you prefer a puzzle book?" The professor asked knowingly.

"Kanarazu, ū. (Uhh, sure.)" Conan agreed.

"I'll go get it." Agasa-Hakase left and made sure to get his most difficult puzzle book.

"Ooh, this looks interesting. Physics! Awesome!" Conan exclaimed excited, referring to the book next to the puzzle book, Hakase nearly fell in surprise as he realized Conan followed him.

"Oh? You like physics? Perhaps you could help me with my experiments?"

"You're a physicist?" Conan asked.

"Nope, an inventor.

"Cool, sure, I'd love to help." Conan grinned.

" _This will give me time to observe his behavior to see if he really is Shinichi. I'll make sure to ask Ran-kun about him while I'm at it."_ Agasa thought to himself.

 _When Conan finished_

"Impressive Conan-kun, would you like me to check your answered?" Agasa-Hakase asked. The puzzle book he gave Conan was actually an IQ test.

"Hai!" Conan exclaimed excitedly. Agasa thought, " _He knows this is an IQ test, I just know it, but I wonder why he isn't hesitant to give it to me? Is he just a normal kid? Does he want me to figure it out? But if he wanted me to figure it out, why not tell me directly? Does he actually have amnesia?"_

Agasa and Ran vs Conan Edogawa

Replaces Once a Month Present Threat Case

Will Agasa find out for sure, or will he lose suspicion?

Will Ran find out about Conan solving a murder by himself?

Will Ran find out?

What should this Fan Fiction's second genre be? Genre 1 is Mystery and I have no clue what the second genre should be. Please leave a suggestion below and write why it should be that genre.


	3. Discontinued

**This story has been discontinued. The only update(s) that may come in the future is if someone has adopted the story, mentions that they adopted it from me in their summary or first chapter, and messages me. Or I decide to continue it again, but that's unlikely.**

 **Discontinued as of 10/15/2017**

 **さようなら** _(Sayōnara)_

 **\- PixelGMS**


End file.
